mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Goro's Lair
Goro's Lair is a stage that made its debut in Mortal Kombat. This lair is home to the Grand Champion Goro, where he battles the player in the first Mortal Kombat game. Shang Tsung also watches Goro's battles, for should he fail, Shang Tsung will intervene and battle as soon as Goro is defeated. In Mortal Kombat II, Goro's Lair appears in an abandoned state, since neither Goro or Shang Tsung can be found there any longer. Fights with hidden characters take place here, as a non-unlockable secret stage. It also returns in Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat Gold, with the addition of rocks scattered around the arena and spikes on the roof of the stage, which players can uppercut their opponents into for a Stage Fatality. In Mortal Kombat 9, fights with Goro and Kintaro take place on this stage. Overview Mortal Kombat A stage with stone walls and several dark passageways; human bones are scattered on the floor and a skeleton hangs from a few shackles at the center of the arena. Many pairs of glowing yellow eyes appear and occasionally blink in the dark portions of the back area. Normally, Goro's Lair appears in the stage cycle between the Throne Room and Courtyard stages, but sometimes, seemingly at random, it is skipped. In 1-player mode, the last three battles in the arcade ladder (all fights after the third and final "Test Your Might" bonus round) take place here. This includes the third Endurance match and the boss battles against Goro and Shang Tsung. Mortal Kombat II In MKII, it appears only when players fight against the secret characters Jade, Smoke and Noob Saibot. When a task is completed as in the case of Noob Saibot completing 50 consecutive wins, there is a legend that says the character returns from Outworld to Earthrealm to fight against him. However, in the version of the game for Sega Genesis, this stage was replaced with a blue version of the stage Portal, where you can find several Shadow Priests in scarlet clothes levitating. Mortal Kombat Trilogy In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, this stage was used for the opening of the history of the game. In the Nintendo 64 version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the Armory is located above Goro's Lair, and players can uppercut opponents there and from there to the Kombat Tomb. Curiously, Goro's Lair is canonically known to be located in Earthrealm, whereas both The Tomb and Armory are in Outworld. The possibility exists that the Lair is linked to the Armory in Outworld via a portal, similar to how Scorpion's Lair in Netherrealm leads to Kahn's Kave. Mortal Kombat 4 The Goro's Lair seen in Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat Gold is not much different from the original Goro's Lair, other than its spiked ceiling used as a Stage Fatality as in Kombat Tomb. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Goro's Lair is actually made up of several rooms and dungeons, and it houses vicious Onis. The lair is even shown with a statue of Goro and a caged door leading directly into his lair. Goro's Lair is the first stage of the game and it is here where the story of Liu Kang and Kung Lao begins, as they must get off of Shang Tsung's island. At the beginning, players must navigate the entire lair to the portal where they leave the island. The main enemies, which in this stage are the Oni, the player has to finish to move forward in the game. In this part of the game you will also find other enemies such as Reptile; you will not be able to fight him yet, as he will manage to escape. This is also where players perform their first Fatality. In addition to the Oni you will also face off against a huge Oni Warlord, which will appear near the end of the stage at the bottom of the pit. The player will need to defeat the Oni Warlord in order to obtain the ability to Super jump. The last defense of the portal are two Masked Guards. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Goro's Lair is a multi-tiered arena. Players can knock their opponent either upwards into another chamber, or through the various surrounding gates. The chamber the player ends up in is nearly identical to the primary chamber, but with less wall decoration (while maintaining an infinite number of cells a player can be knocked through). Mortal Kombat (2011) In Mortal Kombat (2011), Goro's Lair is grittier and more detailed than before, though it strongly resembles its appearance in Shaolin Monks. This time around, the Shokan prince can be seen sitting in his own throne, watching in amusement. Goro will also roar if an uppercut is landed successfully. A very dim light enters his lair above him, and dead or near dead chained bodies hang on the wall (possibly there to watch, if alive). This is where players will fight either Goro or Kintaro in the Arcade Ladder. Mortal Kombat 11 In Mortal Kombat 11, Goro's Lair appears as a stage. Placed in the centre, the decaying corpse of Goro sits on his throne, with the dead skeleton of Moloch to his right. It also appears as an area in the Krypt. Trivia *This arena is based on the cave from Big Trouble in Little China (1986). *This is one of the 6 stages connected with other stages in Mortal Kombat: Trilogy. *In the original Mortal Kombat (arcade version), fights staged in Goro's Lair are set to the music from the Warrior Shrine, except the final three battles in 1-player mode: the last Endurance battle and the fight with Goro feature Goro's theme, while the final battle against Shang Tsung is set to the Throne Room's music. In the attract mode, Goro's theme is used exclusively for Goro's bio. *In MKII, this stage is where players fight the secret characters: Jade, Smoke and Noob Saibot. *In MK9, the Goro on the throne is physically very different from the Goro whom you fight against. *The Goro of the first film is seen in conceptual art. *Appearing in Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Mortal Kombat 4, Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and Mortal Kombat (2011), Goro's Lair is the most recurring arena in the series, tied with the Living Forest for having appeared in more Mortal Kombat games than any other arena. *Goro's Lair arena theme from MK (arcade version) was also used for MK4's Goro's Lair. *In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, you can go back through the portals as often as you want, although Raiden claimed the island was sinking into the sea. *In Mortal Kombat (2011), if the player can manage to reach Shang Tsung without having lost a single round, win the fight with a Double Flawless Victory, and perform a Fatality on Shang Tsung in his elder form, the player will fight Classic Jade. *In Mortal Kombat II and Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the evil yellow eyes in the background were removed. *''Mortal Kombat 4/Gold'' is the only game where Goro's Lair has a Stage Fatality. *The arcade area in NetherRealm Studios is nicknamed Goro's Lair. ru:Логово Горо Category:Arenas Category:Locations Category:Mortal Kombat Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat II Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Areas Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Arenas Category:Earthrealm Locations Category:Outworld Locations Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Arenas Category:The Krypt Category:Stage Fatality Arenas